


A Growing Family

by captain_trash



Series: Hamilton and Kids [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Mixed with Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: When Lafayette begged him not to get mad, Washington did not know what to expect. It takes some convincing, but soon Washington is on board with the major lifestyle change.





	1. New Addition

“Don’t be mad,” Lafayette begged as soon as Washington walked through the front door. Washington paused, wondering if it was too late to back out of the house and go back to his office. Last time Lafayette had asked him not to get mad the kitchen had been on fire. The time before that Lafayette had broken his arm at a bar. Those three words now sent worry down Washington’s spine every time he heard them. He prayed his kitchen was still standing this time. 

“Why would I be mad?” Washington asked slowly as he shut the door behind him. He tried to stay calm, giving Lafayette time to explain, but he was now on high alert. Lafayette shifted from one foot to the other, a guilty expression on his face, but he didn’t appear to be destress. Nothing was on fire then. 

“I know we said we would wait, but I think we’ve waited enough. With you working all the time this would give me something to do. If we wait until your country is organized then we will be too old before we get the chance,” Lafayette explained quickly. Washington stared at him, very confused as to what his husband was talking about. 

“I’ll try not to get mad,” Washington offered honestly. “That’s the best I can do.” 

“Keep an open mind, my love,” Lafayette pleaded, moving towards him slowly. Lafayette took Washington’s hands and place a kiss on each one. He kissed Washington’s lips next. It was a soft kiss, gentle and sweet. Washington’s shoulders relaxed, the tension leaving him at Lafayette’s kisses. 

“I love you,” Lafayette whispered. 

“I love you as well,” Washington replied. “I will try to keep an open mind. I will listen to what you have to say. But understand that I am human and I can not always control my reactions.” 

“I know you are human,” Lafayette said, kissing Washington’s cheek. “I will be patient with you.” He started to pull Washington towards the stairs, a bright smile growing on his face. 

“Follow me,” Lafayette ordered. “But stay quiet.” Washington’s confusion grew at Lafayette’s words. Lafayette guided him up the stairs, walking slow and careful to avoid making any noise. Washington copied his methods. What could Lafayette be up to? Lafayette paused outside the guest room door. Washington’s eyebrow rose. A guest was here? A surprise visitor? That was the only idea that made sense. 

“Stay quiet,” Lafayette reminded him, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. He moved out of the way, allowing Washington to see. Washington’s eyes widened and he staggered backwards at the sight of the room. 

The guest room was gone, replaced with a lovely nursery. Washington could not deny that the color scheme was calming and beautiful. The walls were painted a soft grey color with blue and red accents. The furniture, a cradle, a dresser and a rocking chair, were made of dark cherry wood. Washington was impressed by the craftsmanship he saw. It appeared to be full of love and care. The whole room was comforting, or it would be, if Washington and Lafayette had a child, but they didn’t. At least not one that Washington knew about. Lafayette’s explanation from early suddenly made sense. 

“Gilbert,” Washington muttered, using Lafayette’s first name to prove his point. “Please tell me you did not do what I fear you did.” Lafayette hummed innocently, walking into the room before Washington could stop him. Washington watched as Lafayette moved towards the cradle. He looked down it, making a small cooing noise. Washington scowled. 

“Gilbert, we talked about this,” Washington hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “We don’t have the time or-”

“You do not have time. As I said earlier, you are busy so often and I am lonely. I want this house to be filled with people, George. This is the way to do it,” Lafayette argued. 

“That is not a good enough reason,” Washington disagreed. “This is a major step. It should not be taken lightly.” 

“I don’t take it lightly,” Lafayette protested, a touch of anger in his tone. “I have many reasons for doing this. I don’t want to wait until we are old. I don’t want to watch other couples and be envious. I can name many, many reasons for doing this. Do you wish to hear them all?” Washington sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t need to hear them all,” he replied, moving towards Lafayette slowly. “I only wish to make sure that you have thought this through all the way.” Lafayette turned away, reaching into the cradle slowly. He pulled a small infant from the cradle and tucked it close to his chest. Washington’s heart melted at the sight. The child was adorable. They were still sound asleep, peaceful and innocent. 

The sight of Lafayette holding such a child sparked something in Washington. He knew this was what Lafayette wanted. A family, children, a house of noise and laughter. Washington had told him to wait. Wait until Washington was done being president. Wait until the new nation was secure and safe. Wait for this. Wait for that. Washington had been selfish. Had only been thinking about himself. How he didn’t think he was ready. 

“What is their name?” Washington asked softly. 

“He did not have one,” Lafayette explained. “He was left at the church with no note and no information. I think I will name him Lawrence, after your brother.” Washington walked towards Lafayette slowly, his eyes stuck on the small baby. 

“Lawrence,” Washington echoed, testing the name that he hadn’t used in years. “He is so small.” Lafayette smiled gently. 

“He is. But he will get bigger. He will grow quickly and the time will go by too fast,” Lafayette muttered. Washington reached out to gently run his fingers along the baby’s cheek. 

“He’s beautiful,” Washington whispered. 

“You should see his eyes,” Lafayette replied. “They are the best color I have ever seen. It is such a sight.” Washington glanced at Lafayette’s face, unable to look away from Lafayette’s bright hopeful smile. He couldn’t say no. He couldn’t deny this child. He couldn’t deny Lafayette. 

“Lafayette,” he spoke softly. “I’m sorry that I have neglected you so.” 

“You do not neglect me out of malice,” Lafayette told him. “You are doing what you think is right. I know your heart is in the right place. I know that you will be a good father. I only wish to make you see.” 

“I-I don’t know. I am unsure. I feel as if-” Washington cursed himself, unable to figure out the right words. 

“I have seen you with Alexander. With Aaron. With John. Even with Hercules. You have already raised sons in a different way, George. This will be no different. You are protective and caring. You are gentle when you need to be and firm when the situation calls for it. You will do wonderfully. Do not let your failures stop you from trying,” Lafayette declared. Washington stared at Lafayette, letting the words wash over him. They wrapped around his heart, calming his worries and silencing his fears. 

“How did I get so lucky to have such a husband?” Washington wondered, a grin growing on his face. 

“I do not know,” Lafayette replied with a smile. “But I am just as lucky. I love you, George. I wish to raise children with you. To create a family with you.” 

“Children? How many do you wish to have?” Washington teased, glancing down at Lawrence curiously. 

“No less than twelve,” Lafayette stated. Washington gave him a startled look, choking on his breath. Lafayette chuckled, a teasing smirk on his face. 

“You devil,” Washington grumbled, kissing Lafayette’s cheek before turning his eyes back to Lawrence.

“Lawrence,” Washington whispered. “You’re father is too stubborn for his own good.” 

“George!” Lafayette hissed in protest. “Do not speak ill of me already. You will turn him against me before he can even speak!” 

“I would never try to turn anyone against you, my love. I am simply telling him the-” Washington went quiet, unable to finish his thought as Lawrence let out a small noise. It was barely a noise, more of a loud breath, but it still made Washington pause to check on Lawrence’s wellbeing. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Lafayette asked. 

“I...I do,” Washington nodded. Lafayette shifted Lawrence slowly, passing him to Washington with great care. Washington supported Lawrence carefully, being sure to support his neck and keep him steady. Washington’s heart started to beat so fast. Such a small infant. So tender and innocent. Unable to protect himself yet. 

“Lawrence,” Washington whispered. “My son.” Lafayette placed a hand on Washington’s shoulder. 

“Your son,” Lafayette agreed. “Our son.” Washington smiled at his husband. He was still in shock, still trying to process the fact that this was their child and they would be raising him, but for now, in this moment, Washington could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something fun and lighthearted. I enjoy writing children. It's sometimes a challenge, but it's also a lot of fun for me. I plan to write a lot more short chapters for this story, as well as write some short pieces of other couples.
> 
> I have a few ideas of my own, but if you have a prompt/idea/just wanna talk you can send me an ask on tumblr. My url is @holdthesewords


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and Lafayette enjoy an evening with their son.

“Please let go. Please? I enjoy my hair being attached to my head, little one,” Lafayette begged, trying to untangle Lawrence’s hand from his hair. Washington chuckled as he watched from the stove. Lafayette pouted, whining softly when Lawrence gave an extra hard tug. Lawrence shrieked in happiness, deciding he would tangle both hands in Lafayette’s hair. 

“George, help me!” Lafayette demanded. 

“I’m cooking,” Washington pointed out, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. “He’s just a baby, Lafayette. I’m sure you can handle him.” 

“You are not cooking. You’re just waiting for the water to boil,” Lafayette grumbled, being as gentle as possible as he removed one of Lawrence’s hands from his hair. He was sitting at the dining room table with Lawrence in his lap while Washington prepared dinner. A baby book was sitting on the table, abandoned by Lawrence in favor of Lafayette’s curls. 

Lafayette’s hair was one of Lawrence’s favorite things. Lafayette couldn’t pick the boy up without Lawrence grabbing at his hair. Lafayette tried putting it up into a queue, but Lawrence had learned how to pull on the ribbon until it came undone or cry until Lafayette let it down himself. George had no such problems as he kept his head cleanly shaven. 

Lawrence did not care for anyone else’s hair, only Lafayette’s. They had tried to test it, passing him to Alexander, John, and Thomas, as each man also had impressive hair, but Lawrence didn’t grab hold the same way. They tried giving him to Eliza, Peggy, and Theodosia, only to get the same non reaction. Lawrence had shown interest in their necklaces or earrings, but paid no attention to the ladies’ hair. He only liked Lafayette's. 

“One hand out,” Lafayette announced triumphantly, waving Lawrence's hand around in celebration. Lawrence giggled, smiling at his father. Washington gave them a fond look. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, snapping a picture of the scene before it was gone forever. His phone had nearly five thousand photos of Lafayette and Lawrence. They were precious. His amazing boys. 

Lafayette had been correct that Lawrence would grow quickly. The boy had changed so much over the last eight months. He was crawling, exploring the house and office so quickly that someone had to watch him at all times or chase after him. He liked hiding in the office, squeezing under Washington’s desk or behind curtains. It was his favorite game, even though it caused Washington to panic. 

Lawrence also became noisy. He was always making sounds as if he was talking. Washington was hoping that he would say his first word soon. He had been coaching Lawrence into saying “daddy”, the name they had picked for Lafayette, for the past two weeks. Washington knew it would bring Lafayette great joy if Lawrence said his name first.

Washington turned his attention to the stove, adding a variety of ingredients to the different pots. Since Lawrence had officially became theirs he scheduled less time in the office. He wanted to be here for Lafayette and Lawrence. He didn’t want to miss major events because he was too busy working. He moved Lafayette closer to the office, something Lafayette agreed to as long as they kept Mount Vernon for vacationing, in order to make it easier on them all. 

“Lawrence no!” Lafayette whined. Washington glanced over to see that Lawrence once again had both hands in Lafayette’s hair. He couldn't help but laugh at Lafayette's misfortune. Lafayette had taken one step forward and three steps back. Lawrence would not be so easily removed. 

“You have won many battles, Lafayette, but I think this is one you will not win,” Washington commented, grinning brightly when Lafayette glared his way. 

“If you’re not nicer to me soon you’ll be giving him a bath alone,” Lafayette threatened. Washington pressed his lips together to keep in his laughter. Bathtime was always an adventure with Lawrence, who seemed to think the point was to splash all the water out of the tub. Lafayette and Washington often took on the challenge together. 

Washington decided that the best course of action was to not answer. He turned back to his cooking, checking on each pot before collecting items for Lawrence’s meal. Lafayette continued to try and talk Lawrence into letting him go. His voice was calm, but his words were full of idle threats. Lafayette even tried speaking in French a few times, which Washington still had not learned, but Lawrence was not giving up. 

“If you don’t let go, I’ll leave you with a pack of wolves, my precious baby,” Lafayette cooed, changing back into English. Lawrence only laughed and screamed with joy, unable to understand the meaning of the words. There was a good chance that Lawrence would grow up knowing two or more languages. Washington prepared himself for the day he would not understand his son or his husband. 

“Better yet, I’ll leave you with Thomas. That is a fate worst than wolves,” Lafayette sang. Lawrence still refused to release his hair. 

“Lafayette, don’t insult Thomas’ household,” Washington scolded. “James would make a great father.” Lafayette smirked, shaking his head as much as he could while Lawrence held his hair hostage. 

“Thomas would not be a bad father,” Lafayette replied. “Just very overprotective. I think James has too much to worry about to handle another child in the house.” 

“Thomas is quite the handful. I’m sure Aaron has the same issue with Alexander and John,” Washington stated, turning off the stove top and pulling out some plates to set the table. 

“Do you think they will adopt one day?” Lafayette wondered. Washington paused, looking at Lafayette curiously. 

“I don’t know. I cannot speak for them,” Washington admitted. “But I hope they will. They would be great fathers.” 

“Eliza and Maria are thinking about opening an orphanage instead. Maria wants to try and help as many children as she can. Eliza has a plan already set up,” Lafayette informed him. Washington was impressed. Maria and Eliza were an unstoppable force. Together, those two women could do a lot of good in the world. 

“Why are you so curious about other people and children?” Washington asked as he carried the food to the table. Lafayette shrugged. 

“No true reason. I just want to keep up on all the gossip,” Lafayette answered. His flimsy word choice gave him away. Washington left the subject alone, deciding they would talk about it another time. Washington reached for Lawrence, tickling his sides gently until he released Lafayette’s hair. Washington scooped him up quickly, carrying him towards his high chair. 

“Time for food, my little warrior,” Washington declared as he set Lawrence down and strapped him in. “Let’s see if you will actually eat tonight.” 

“He was alright this morning. Ate everything I gave him,” Lafayette pointed out. 

“He enjoys breakfast so much, and even lunch is not a horrible affair, but dinner is still a challenge,” Washington agreed, taking a seat by the high chair. He dumped some baby cereal onto the tray, hoping that would get Lawrence started. 

“Did the doctor say anything about it?” Lafayette asked, concern taking over.

“They said it could be because he doesn’t like the taste of the food. Switching to solids is a big deal. Perhaps if we experiment with different flavors we will get better results,” Washington explained. 

“It’s just our luck that we have a picky eater,” Lafayette joked. Neither Washington, nor Lafayette had any issues eating new foods. They were adventurous with their taste buds, but Lawrence resisted anything new. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Washington assured his husband, nodding to the food on the table. “Now eat. I did not slave over the oven for you to only sit there.” 

“You didn’t slave over the oven at all,” Lafayette muttered. “Making alfredo does not take any true skill.” 

“Daddy’s gonna sleep on the couch if he doesn’t drop his attitude,” Washington said to Lawrence, his voice light and airy. Lawrence smiled, picking up a few pieces of cereal and shoving them all in his mouth. 

“Papa is gonna live in the garage if he doesn’t stop,” Lafayette threatened, starting to put some food on his plate. He prepared a plate for Washington as well, pushing it towards him. Washington placed small pieces of cheese and ham on Lawrence’s tray, hoping he would at least try them, before starting to eat off his own plate. 

Lafayette started to tell Washington about his day. Washington mentioned wanting to go visit Mount Vernon soon. Lafayette suggested a trip to Paris as well, wanting Lawrence to see that side of Lafayette’s life. They had a lot of plans to make, a lot of experiences to share with their son and each other. 

“As long as we get to take the private jet,” Washington insisted. “I’m not flying commercial with Lawrence at this age. It would be a nightmare.” 

“Oh, of course. I don’t want to force him to deal with the public airlines. He’s too young to stay quiet and behave for such a long flight,” Lafayette agreed. Lawrence started to bang on the tray of his high chair, getting their attention. Washington’s eyes widened when he noticed that the tray was empty, all the cheese and ham gone. 

Washington checked the floor, assuming that Lawrence had thrown the food away, but the floor was still clean. Lawrence had eaten without any coaching or begging from Washington. That meant he had tried new things, and liked them. Washington messed up Lawrence’s hair, smiling brightly. Lafayette let out a cheer, getting up from his chair and moving to kiss Lawrence’s forehead. 

“Great job, Lawrence! You did so good, baby!” Lafayette praised. Lawrence smiled, clapping his hands together before lifting his arms up towards Lafayette. Lafayette obeyed Lawrence’s command, unstrapping him from the high chair and pulling him out of the chair. Lawrence didn’t waste any time. With a smile he plunged his hands back into Lafayette’s hair. 

“God dam-”

“Language!” Washington warned him before Lafayette could finish the word. He laughed when Lafayette glared at him. Lawrence giggled, pressing his face into Lafayette’s. Washington got up from his seat, pulling his boys into a tight hug. He kissed Lafayette’s head then Lawrence’s. 

“I love you both,” he whispered. 

“Love you too, jerk,” Lafayette replied. Lawrence babbled loudly, prompting them both to laugh cheerfully.


	3. Meeting the Secretaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence wins hearts when Washington takes him to the office.

Washington sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked at his schedule for the day. His morning was clear, but there was a cabinet meeting in the afternoon. Today was the worst day for this to happen. Their nanny had called in sick, sounding like death over the phone. Lafayette had been called to the embassy, unable to take Lawrence with him. Lawrence was stuck spending the day with Washington while he tried to run the country. 

Washington had tried to avoid bringing Lawrence to the office on busy days. He didn’t want to be too distracted from his work by the child, nor too busy with work to ignore his son. Today, he would have to try and find a balance. He set Lawrence up with some toys next to his desk, keeping an eye on the child while he started on his paperwork. 

The toys kept Lawrence busy for a while. He chewed on his stuffed lion, pushed the buttons on his light up phone, and rolled a toy trunk over the carpet. However, he quickly grew bored with all the color objects and started to wander around the office. Lawrence had just started walking a few days ago. He still struggled to get to his feet, using furniture or people to pull himself up, but once he was walking there was almost nothing that could stop him from leaving. 

Washington had had the foresight to close his office door, keeping Lawrence trapped. Thankfully the boy had not yet discovered how to work doorknobs. Lawrence walked over to the large windows behind Washington’s desk, banging on the glass and kissing his reflection. Washington watched him with a smile, snapping a quick picture before forcing himself back to work. 

Next, Lawrence tottered over to the bookshelf. He pulled several books off the bottom, opening them carefully. Washington sighed. His son was extremely distracting with all his cute actions. He placed his chin on his hand, watching Lawrence explore the books. He was a curious child. Washington did not want to get in his way. It was the best way to learn. 

“Lawrence, we do not rip books,” Washington declared when Lawrence started to tear the pages of a very old book. Lawrence looked over, his eyes wide with guilt. He shut the book quickly and sat on it, attempting to cover the evidence. Washington chuckled. 

“Such a terror,” Washington commented softly. Lawrence rubbed at his eyes, tilting his head at Washington curiously and making an agreeing noise. 

“Come here, son,” Washington called, tapping his desk. “Let’s see if I can find something to entertain you with.” Lawrence shook his head, turning back to the bookshelf. 

“Alright, but don’t tear anymore pages. Hamilton will be very upset if you ruin those books,” Washington warned, his voice light. Washington returned to his papers while Lawrence pulled more books out and worked at putting them into a pile. Lawrence started to babble loudly as he played. Washington smiled at his paper, unable to help himself. Lawrence’s noises sounded like a made up language that only he understood. Washington knew that once Lawrence learned how to truly talk he would never stop. Someone knocked on Washington’s door, getting his attention.

“Dada?” Lawrence asked, looking at the door. That was a real word. Washington shook his head as he rose from his chair. 

“No, Lawrence. Not Daddy. Probably just Papa’s secretary,” Washington explained as he moved towards his son. Lawrence pouted, bottom lip starting to poke out. 

“I know, baby. You’ll see Daddy tonight,” Washington promised, picking Lawrence up off the ground. 

“Come in!” he called towards the door, placing Lawrence on his hip. Lawrence grabbed onto Washington’s coat, looking around the office from his new point of view. 

“Mr. President,” Alexander said as he opened the door. He paused, a slow smile appearing on his face at the sight of Lawrence. “And little president, I wanted to run some things by you before I sent them to Knox.” 

“Alright,” Washington agreed, moving towards his desk. “Let’s hear it.” Alexander started reciting his proposal, talking quickly and waving the papers around to emphasis his meaning. Washington leaned back against his desk, bouncing Lawrence every so often to keep the boy distracted while he listened. 

“It sounds good to me. Knox may be upset with some of the wording, so be ready to argue about it with him,” Washington advised. Lawrence cooed, reaching a hand out towards Alexander. Alexander moved closer, offering his finger for Lawrence to hold. Lawrence pulled the finger into his mouth, chewing softly on it. 

“Look at you go,” Alexander cooed. “He’s gotten so big.” 

“He is,” Washington agreed. “Did you get the video of him walking?” 

“God yes! I showed it to John and Aaron. It was so cute!” Alexander replied. Washington smiled, holding Lawrence tighter. His son. He was so proud of him. 

“Are you ready for the cabinet meeting today?” Washington asked, studying Alexander’s face. Alexander’s smile faded slowly.

“I am. Jefferson and Madison have something up their sleeves. I know it. It might get ugly. Again,” Alexander admitted honestly. 

“Madison has an idea for a new adoption bill. Perhaps you should meet with him about it. See if you can help him,” Washington suggested. 

“If he’ll let me,” Alexander grumpled. Lawrence pushed Alexander’s finger away, reaching up towards his face instead. Alexander leaned closer automatically. Lawrence placed his hands on Alexander’s cheek, patting them gently. 

“Hamilton, you need to try. You have had battles with Madison in the past, but this is an issue both of you agree on. Move forward. Don’t live forever in old memories and old mistakes,” Washington suggested. Lawrence babbled and nodded his head. Alexander laughed. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll try. It’s hard to say no to you, Mr. President. It’s even harder to disappoint your son,” Alexander teased. Lawrence smiled, blowing kisses before letting go of Alexander to rub his face against Washington’s jacket. 

“You will never disappoint me, Alexander, nor will you disappoint Lawrence. Trying is all I ask. And take a break once in awhile. Your husbands need you just as much as the nation does,” Washington said firmly. Alexander smiled shyly. He got nervous when Washington expressed so much concern, but Washington needed Alexander to understand how important he was. 

“Back to work now,” Washington ordered, giving Alexander an escape. “I’ll see you at the meeting.” 

“Yes, sir,” Alexander replied, messing up Lawrence’s hair and walking towards the door. Lawrence muttered softly, waving his hand towards Alexander’s retreating form.

“You have so many fans,” Washington teased as he carried Lawrence back towards his toys. He tried to set the boy down, but Lawrence refused to let go of his coat. Washington waited, giving Lawrence a chance to decide. 

“Alright then,” Washington muttered when Lawrence continued to cling to him, “You can stay with me for now.” He returned to his chair, placing Lawrence in his lap while he got back to work. Lawrence set his hands on the table, watching Washington’s pen move. He tried to grab it a few times, prompting Washington to hold it out of his reach. After the fifth attempt, Washington pulled out an extra pen and gave it to Lawrence to appease him. 

Lawrence clicked the pen over and over again, waving it around excitedly and tapping it on the desk. Washington kissed Lawrence’s head softly as he played. The pen served as a great distraction until it was time for lunch. Washington organized his desk, stacking the papers and returning his pen to it’s holder. 

“May I have the pen please?” he asked Lawrence, presenting his hand. Lawrence looked at the pen, then at Washington’s opened hand. He shook his head, holding the pen closer to his chest. He shoved Washington’s hand away, rejecting the idea. Washington laughed, standing from his chair and holding Lawrence against his chest. 

“You can keep it as long as you don’t try to eat it,” Washington agreed. “Daddy will not be happy with me if you come home with a blue mouth. Again.” Lawrence pressed the pen against Washington’s face, saying something in his made up language. Washington smiled, giving his son an adoring look as he left his office. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. President,” a smooth voice greeted him right away. 

“Senator Burr, how nice to see you. How are you?” Washington asked politely. 

“Very good, sir. How are you? How is Lafayette?” Aaron replied, giving Washington a shy smile. 

“We are both well,” Washington answered. “As is Lawrence, as you can see.” Lawrence waved the pen at the sound of his name. Aaron’s smile grew. “Are you looking for Alexander?” Aaron shook his head. 

“Not yet. I was hoping I could ask you a small question, sir,” Aaron explained. Washington raised an eyebrow before nodding his permission. 

“Where is Lawrence from? What organization?” Aaron asked, his voice quiet. Washington noticed that he looked around, making sure no one was listening. 

“Lawrence was left on the doorstep of St. Patrick’s church,” Washington answered. “He was then placed in an orphanage with the same name. That’s where Lafayette came upon him during a visit. Why the sudden interest?” 

“Curiosity,” Aaron offered as an answer. “Would it be out of line for me to ask you not to tell Alexander I asked, sir?” Washington narrowed his eyes, unsure how he felt about keeping such a thing a secret. 

“Is everything alright Aaron? Anything we need to talk about?” Washington asked, his tone firm as if he was Aaron’s General once more. Aaron smiled, shaking his head with a small chuckle. 

“No, sir. No. Everything is great. I simply want to do more research before I bring up the topic. John and I have been talking already, but I want to be prepared with all the facts before we bring it up to Alexander. You know how he is,” Aaron replied. His eyes shifted to Lawrence and grew soft. Washington stepped closer, allowing Lawrence to reach out and grab Aaron’s coat. 

“If you need any help, I’m sure Lafayette would be happy to. Eliza is also an expert at this,” Washington suggested. Aaron nodded his head, still staring at Lawrence. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Aaron agreed. Lawrence let go of Aaron’s coat in favor of placing his hand over Aaron’s mouth. Aaron laughed softly at Lawrence’s actions. 

“Talk less,” Washington teased. Aaron rolled his eyes, stepping away from Lawrence’s hand. 

“None of you will ever let me live that down,” Aaron complained. 

“No. We won’t,” Washington assured him with a grin. “Go find Alexander. Try and keep him calm. We have a cabinet meeting after lunch, but your presence usually helps make it easier.” 

“I’ll try,” Aaron said. “But I make no promises. Have a good afternoon, Mr. President.” 

“Enjoy your day, Senator,” Washington echoed the sentiment. Aaron bowed his head before making his way down the hall towards Alexander’s office. Washington held Lawrence close, continuing on his way to get them both some food. Perhaps Lawrence would soon have a friend to play with. Washington would have to inform Lafayette of this new development. 

<><><>

“Let’s try to avoid cursing,” Washington declared as he took his seat at the end of the table and placed Lawrence in his lap. He had tried to leave the boy with a secretary, but no matter what Sally offered Lawrence, he had refused to let go. Even Martha had been unable to get Lawrence to leave Washington’s arms. Knox sat on the opposite side of the table while Madison and Jefferson sat on the left and Hamilton took the right. 

“Are you sure you do not wish to postpone the meeting, Mr. President?” Madison offered, eyeing Lawrence with a wary look. 

“We have too much to discuss today to push the meeting back, but thank you for your concern, Senator Madison,” Washington replied. Madison nodded his head, turning to whisper something to Jefferson. 

“Knox, present your report,” Washington ordered. The Secretary of War stood from his seat and started his presentation. He used the projector to showcase figures as he explained. Lawrence started to click his pen again. Washington had allowed him to keep it, hoping it would keep his happy throughout the meeting. 

The clicking didn’t distract Knox, who was used to additional noises because of Hamilton’s and Jefferson’s nervous habits, but it did get the attention of Jefferson. Washington took notes as Knox talked, glancing down at Lawrence every so often to make sure the pen was not in his mouth. He was still at the age when he put everything in his mouth. The last time he had chewed on a pen it exploded in his mouth. Lafayette had not been happy. Thankfully, the pen stayed out of his mouth. He also stayed quiet besides the clicking. Knox finished his report, turning off the projector and returning to his seat. 

“Thank you, Knox. Senator Madison has a proposal he wishes to present. He has the floor,” Washington declared, nodding to Madison. Lawrence decided now was the best time to start babbling. Washington covered his mouth gently, shushing him in an attempt to quiet him down. Lawrence pushed the hand away, looking up at Washington with a scowl. Clearly he had learned that from Lafayette. 

“I have sent Secretary Hamilton and Secretary Jefferson a copy of this proposal,” Madison began. “The idea is to create a better program for adoption and foster care focus on older children. The war left a large number of children without homes. Many orphanages are having no issues in finding homes for young infants, however, the older children are being left behind. This bill would give new families incentives to adopt older children.” 

“Does anyone have any reason why this new bill should not be supported?” Washington asked, glancing around the room. Lawrence did the same thing. No one spoke up. Washington was not surprised. Lawrence started to babble loudly, prompting Washington to place his hand back over his mouth. Lawrence grabbed his hand, putting a finger in his mouth and starting to chew on it. 

“Some people will resist the idea of adopting older children,” Hamilton started, glancing at Washington for permission to continue. Washington nodded his approval. “People claim that older orphans have too many problems that new families can’t handle. We need to make sure the incentive is not just monetary. The parents will need access to programs that support what the children need.” 

“I agree,” Jefferson spoke up. Madison glanced at his friend before nodding his head. Washington wasn’t surprised by the agreement. “But we’ll need to decide if it should be a federal program or if we leave it to the states. Either way it will lead to resistance.”

“You know which way I lean,” Hamilton declared, staring at Jefferson. Jefferson glanced at Madison, then at Lawrence. Washington looked down at his son, smiling as Lawrence waved at Jefferson. 

“Federal guidelines with state run facilities,” Jefferson suggested. The compromise was clear. Hamilton leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. 

“We’ll need inspectors to check on the facilities,” he pointed out. 

“Which will create jobs,” Jefferson countered. “And that always makes people happy. And that’s something we can track.” Hamilton narrowed his eyes before nodding his head. 

“The bill has my support,” Hamilton announced. “There are still parts of it we will need to iron out, but I am confident it will help.” 

“As do I. I’ll help present it to Congress. With Hamilton’s support, it should go quickly,” Jefferson agreed. 

“We are all in agreement. For once,” Madison summarized. “Perhaps Lawrence’s presence brings out the best in us.” Lawrence pushed Washington’s finger out of his mouth, holding it tightly as he giggled at Madison. 

“Perhaps,” Washington agreed. “Next issue -” Lawrence started to wiggle violently, cutting Washington off. He twisted and turned, trying to break out of Washington's grip. Washington sighed, pushing his chair back. He could not expect his son to sit patiently through an adult meeting. He would have to do something with him. 

“Excuse me gentlemen. He decided it’s time we all pay attention to him” Washington said, reminding himself not to feel embarrassed. It was easier said than done. 

“Perhaps if you set him down,” Knox suggested. “Allow him to make the decision of what to do. He could simply want to explore the room.” Washington glanced at the others. No one voiced any complaints. Washington leaned forward and set Lawrence on the ground, giving him a chance to get his feet under him before letting go. Lawrence was off within seconds, making his way around the table. He grabbed onto Madison’s coat, tugging on it impatiently. 

“Oh,” Madison glanced at Washington shyly. Washington smiled, nodding his head. 

“I believe he has made up his mind,” Washington noted. “Go ahead, Madison. If you ignore him, he will become extremely vocal.” Madison looked at Jefferson for help. Washington watched a slow, fond smile spread on Jefferson’s face. It was enough to convince Madison. He turned back to Lawrence and pulled him up into his lap. Lawrence glanced at Jefferson, giving the man a indifferent look. He leaned his head against Madison’s chest, shutting his eyes. 

“Well, now that that’s settled, the next issue on the table,” Washington announced, getting back to the meeting. Madison placed a hand on Lawrence’s back, rubbing it gently as the meeting continued. The cabinet meeting didn’t turn into a battle. Jefferson and Hamilton were both careful to keep their vocabulary clean and their voices at a polite noise level. 

Washington smiled, starting to believe that Madison’s observation was right. Lawrence’s presences only helped them, forced them all to be civil. Lawrence’s fanbase was clearly growing. Soon everyone in the office would adore him just like his parents. He would be unstoppable. Washington smiled to himself, watching as Lawrence fell asleep against Madison’s chest. Perhaps he wasn’t unstoppable quite yet. Time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for scenes or ideas, let me know at holdthesewords.tumblr.com


	4. Causing a Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette enjoys spending time with his son until Lawrence decides to play a game without telling Lafayette first.

“Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony,” Lafayette said, reading from the book in his hands. Lawrence ran his hand over the page before trying to turn it himself. 

“Okay, okay,” Lafayette muttered, kissing Lawrence’s head. “Such impatience.” He turned the page and continued with the story. They were in Lawrence’s room, relaxing in the rocking chair that sat the corner. Lafayette had taken the day off to spend time with Lawrence while Washington worked. He enjoyed his alone time with his son. Lawrence was already a treat. 

“Soon after that she had a little daughter, who was as white as snow, and as red as blood, and her hair was —” Lafayette was forced to pause the story as his phone started to ring. He shut the book, setting it aside to pull the phone out of his pocket. Lawrence whined, clearly annoyed that the story had been put on hold. 

“Just a moment, my little prince, it’s your Papa,” Lafayette explained. He answered the phone after placing another kiss on Lawrence’s head. Lawrence tried to grab at the phone, but Lafayette moved out of his reach. 

“Now every phone call is for you, Lawrence. How’s work?” Lafayette asked lightly. 

“I’ll spare you the details. How’s Lawrence?,” Washington answered, sounding tired and frustrated. Lafayette frowned, concern taking over. He stood up from the chair, setting Lawrence on the ground with his toys. 

“What happened?” Lafayette wondered quietly. Washington had been hopeful this morning, but the loud sigh that came through the phone suggested that things did not go as planned. “My love, please talk to me. Is it Thomas? Alexander?” Both men had the habit of causing Washington problems. They were geniuses, but they still drove his husband up a wall some days. 

“No, no,” Washington answered quickly. Lafayette smoothed Lawrence’s hair down to comfort himself. Lawrence grabbed a toy trunk, shaking it before putting a wheel in his mouth. Lafayette made a mental note to clean the toy later. 

“What is it?” Lafayette pressed, hoping Washington would tell him so he could help. 

“You’re busy with Lawrence. I don’t want to cut into that-” 

“Don’t. Don’t use that as an excuse. George, I’m here to listen. Please. Just talk to me,” Lafayette begged. The line went quiet. Lafayette checked to make sure his phone hadn’t dropped the call. 

“Congress won’t pass the adoption bill. A new faction has formed against it,” Washington explained. 

“Are you fuc-” Lafayette exclaimed, forcing the words down for Lawrence’s sake. Alexander, Thomas, and Madison had been working on the adoption bill for weeks. It was the first time they had all come together for such a large cause and it would help thousands of people. How could Congress try to block it? Lafayette kissed Lawrence’s forehead. 

“Just a moment, my little prince. I’ll be right back. You could use a snack and I need to calm your father down. Stay right here,” Lafayette told him. 

“I heard that,” Washington grumbled. 

“It’s true,” Lafayette replied as he left the bedroom. He shut the door behind him, keeping Lawrence’s trapped inside. There was nothing in the room that posed any real danger to the boy, but Lafayette would try to be as quick as possible. He went to the kitchen, listening to Washington complain in his ear. He scowled at the tale, wishing he go to Congress himself and scream at the heartless representatives. 

“I’m not sure we can do this,” Washington admitted when he was done. Lafayette shook his head. 

“You know that’s not true,” Lafayette replied, cutting a banana into smaller pieces and putting them in a bowl. “You are a smart man. You will figure this out, George. Alexander and Thomas will figure something out. James will come up with a plan. You are not alone. You have your advisors. You have your knowledge and wisdom. Do not give up. Do not fret. One setback does not mean defeat. You always believed in that.”

“Thank you, Lafayette,” Washington whispered truthfully. Lafayette smiled at his soft voice. Sometimes Washington needed to a reminder. Lafayette was always happy to offer him one. 

“I love you. I know you can do it. Believe that you can do it too,” Lafayette encouraged. 

“I love you as well. I will figure something out. I’ll let you get back to our son. I may be late for dinner, but I will try to get home on time. Thank you again, Lafayette,” Washington promised. 

“Do whatever you have to do,” Lafeyette replied. “We’ll be here when you get home.” 

“Until then,” Washington muttered. 

“Until then,” Lafayette echoed before ending the call. He finished cutting up the banana, grabbing a sippy cup for Lawrence and a glass of water for himself. He climbed the steps, heading back towards the bedroom. He pushed the door opened easily. 

“Lawrence?” Lafayette wondered, glancing around the room for the boy. He wasn’t by the toys anymore. Lafayette set everything down on the dresser, moving towards the closet to check for Lawrence. 

“Where are you, my little prince?” Lafayette called. He checked under the crib and inside the toybox. Lawrence had climbed into the box a number of times to hide, popping out at the last minute to scare George. This time however, Lawrence wasn’t there. 

“Lawrence?” Lafayette called louder, trying to stay calm. He had to be here somewhere. He had to be. Lafayette glanced at the door, his eyes widening in realization. He hadn’t closed it all the way. He hadn’t heard it click earlier. Lawrence could have pushed it open and wandered off. Lafayette ran out of the room. 

“Lawrence?!” he yelled. “Where are you? You need to come out now!” He rushed to the bathroom, checking the shower and behind the door. Lawrence wasn’t there. He opened the cabinets, greeted by bath toys, but not his son. He went to his bedroom next. Lawrence could be anywhere. There were so many small places he could hide. Lafayette dropped to the ground, checking under the bed and dresser. 

“Lawrence, please come out for daddy. Please,” Lafayette begged. He had to find him. He had to before.... Lafayette forced himself to take some deep breaths. Panicking would not help. He needed to stay calm. He needed to keep a level head and focus on finding his son. Getting caught up in what could happen would only distract him. 

Lafayette pulled his phone out of his pocket. Calming down wasn’t always easy, but there was one person who always knew what to say. One person who always stayed calm even when the world seemed to be falling apart around them. Lafayette just hoped they weren’t busy and could answer their phone. 

“Lafayette?” 

“Aaron Burr! Oh thank you! Thank you!” Lafayette exclaimed, climbing up from the ground. 

“If everything okay?” Aaron wondered, his voice calm, but concerned. 

“I can’t find Lawrence,” Lafayette confessed. “I only left him alone for a few minutes to get a snack, but now I can’t find him. I’ve checked everywhere. Help me!” 

“I’ll try,” Aaron agreed. “Where did you see him last? Go back to that room.” Lafayette obeyed, walking into Lawrence’s bedroom. 

“I’m there,” he told Aaron softly. Hearing the calm voiced help Lafayette calm down himself. Aaron had faced a lot of challenges in life. He understood wanting to panic but not having the time. He was the right person to call. Lafayette would only feel worse if he called Washington. He loved the man dearly, but his sweet husband could get very overprotective and worried. 

“He probably didn’t go as far as you think. Look around for anything odd. Something that’s fallen, or something that’s out of place. It’s probably going to be something small,” Aaron explained. Lafayette scanned the room slowly, trying to find something that didn’t fit. It seemed impossible in a child’s room. So much stuff was already laying on the ground, but then Lafayette noticed something truly strange. 

“A bowl fell off the dresser,” Lafayette answered. “I just set it there a few minutes ago.” 

“Then Lawrence knocked it down,” Aaron guessed. “Check around there. He could be behind it. Children can get into odd spots and get stuck.” Lafayette moved towards the dresser, looking over the top of it. 

“Little prince, you are so lucky that Uncle Aaron knows his stuff,” Lafayette sighed in relief at the sight of Lawrence pressed against the wall. 

“Dada!” Lawrence declared happily, a bright smile on his face. Perhaps he believed this was just a game, but Lafayette’s heart yearned to hold him and make sure he was okay. 

“You found him?” Aaron clarified. 

“I did. Thank you, Aaron. You are a blessing,” LAfayette praised. “I was freaking out.”

“You’re welcome, Lafayette. I’m always happy to help. I’ll let you go. Give Lawrence a hug for me and tell him to behave. Last thing we need is you getting grey hair so early,” Aaron teased. 

“You’re amazing, Aaron,” Lafayette complimented him on more time. “Thank you. Enjoy your day. Visit me soon. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Aaron echoed. Lafayette ended the call, sliding the phone back into his pocket. 

“Lawrence, please come out for daddy,” Lafayette pleaded. Lawrence pouted for a moment, but Lafayette’s stern look appeared to convince him to listen. He shifted sideways, wiggling his way out from behind the dresser. Lafayette scooped him up as soon as he was free. 

“You scared me so much,” Lafayette whispered. “I was so worried about you.” Lawrence rested his head against Lafayette’s chest before reaching up to grab Lafayette’s hair. Lafayette smiled softly, holding Lawrence even tighter. 

“I know you’ll scare me like that again someday, but right now, I’m gonna hold you until I’m not scared about it anymore. You’ll have to be trapped for a while, my prince,” Lafayette explained as he carried Lawrence back towards the rocking chair. 

“Just wait until I tell Papa,” Lafayette muttered. “He’s going to throw a fit.” Lawrence smiled, unaware of the fear and worry he had caused. 

“I love you, Lawrence,” Lafayette whispered, starting to rock the chair slowly. “I love you so much.” Lafayette kissed his forehead, forgiving his son quickly. Lafayette knew that he could not always protect his son, but for now he would try his best to make sure Lawrence was safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this off HammCheddr's comment on the last chapter. I really hope you like it!
> 
> If you have any prompts/ideas, let me know at holdthesewords.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, coming up soon is another story focusing on Aaron, Alexander and John adopting their own babies. Let me know if you have any ideas for that as well!


	5. Second Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence celebrates his second birthday.

"Lawrence, come open your presents," Washington encouraged, gesturing the small boy over to the couch and the large pile of presents. 

"No!" Lawrence cried, running over to hide behind James. Lawrence was wearing his special birthday outfit that Lafayette had picked out a few months ago. The shirt was bright purple, a favorite color of Lawrence at the moment. His jeans were straight and new and Lafayette couldn't get over how cut his new white shoes were. He looked so grow up already. Lafayette couldn't believe that he was already two. 

James gave Washington a helpless look, clearly unsure how to react. Lawrence moved in front of him and held his arms up, demanding that James pick him up without using his words. Lawrence had a new obsession with the man. Lawrence went to Madison as soon as he walked into the room. Every time Lawrence visited Washington at the office, even for a moment, he wandered away in search of James. After so long, one might expect James to get used to the attention, but he was always surprised by his small visitor. 

Washington and Lafayette didn't truly understand their son's fascination. Perhaps it was because James didn't visit as much as Alexander or John. Perhaps it was because James was quiet. Perhaps it was simply because Lawrence enjoyed James' attention. Whatever the reason was, Washington and Lafayette didn't discourage Lawrence's behavior since James didn't seem to truly mind. 

Thomas found it hilarious, snapping pictures every time Lawrence fell asleep on James' chest or when Lawrence held onto Madison's leg as he walked around. Alexander had been very vocal against Lawrence's clear favoritism. Lafayette had even caught him trying to bribe Lawrence into spending time with him, a fruitless effect. He silenced his criticism after Lawrence drew a picture of Washington and his cabinet members. James may be Lawrence's favorite, but he still knew the others were important too. 

"Pick him up, James," Thomas suggested, taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. James bent over and carefully picked Lawrence up. He was always gentle and patient with the boy, never pushing him away. James held Lawrence against his chest he carried him towards Washington. He tried to hand the boy over, but Lawrence grabbed onto James' shirt and refused to let go. 

"Just sit down," Lafayette declared. "It's his birthday after all."

"I don't know why we bothered to bring him a present," Thomas commented. "All I needed to do was bring James for the day." 

"You might want to be careful," Aaron spoke up, "Maybe Lawrence is looking to steal James from you completely." 

"I wouldn't put up a tough fight," James joked as he took a seat by Washington. Thomas pouted, crossing his legs and leaning back as if he didn't care about such a thing. Lawrence talked, or at least made similar sounds, as he sat on James' lap. He wasn't always such a talker in a crowd of people, but he had taken a good nap already and didn't appear to be as shine on his special day. 

"It doesn't matter what you got him since he'll like our present more," Alexander announced proudly.

"We'll see about that," Eliza countered. "You're not the best at giving presents, Alexander." 

"That's why we didn't let him pick it out himself," John added with a smile. 

"John!" Alexander cried as the group laughed. Lawrence looked at Lafayette and gave him a large smile. Lafayette's heart melted. His beautiful son next to his amazing husband. The day could not get any better. Lawrence was already two and growing up so fast. Lafayette almost wished that time would slow down. He wished he had more time with his son before he grew into an adult. He was going to blink and Lawrence would be a teenage. Another blink and he would be going off to college. Lafayette wasn't sure he would ever be ready for such things. 

"Let's open the presents and end this argument," Washington ordered, forcing everyone to settle down. Lafayette got his camera ready as Washington picked up the first gift. He showed it to Lawrence and helped tear off the wrapping paper. The first gift, from Eliza and Maira, was a large chest full of costumes and props. Washington pulled out a pirate's hand and placed it on Lawrence's head. Lawrence grabbed the hat and threw it on the floor with a squeal. 

"Hat!" he told the room. 

"Yes, Lawrence, that is a hate," Lafayette praised. Lawrence started to reach into the chest and pull out more pieces, but Washington stopped him from throwing them all around the living room. 

"I hate you both," Alexander muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"That’s so cute!" Aaron declared. 

"He'll have so much fun with this," Washington admitted. "I doubt we'll be able to keep him out of it." 

"I expect all the pictures, Laf," Maria said, giving him a bright smile. 

"Of course, my friend," Lafayette agreed. Washington set the present aside, making sure it was out of Lawrence's reach. 

"Open ours next," Thomas offered. Washington obeyed, searching through the gifts for a moment before realizing that Thomas' gift was too large to move. 

"What did you get him, the Liberty Bell?" John asked, rolling his eyes. 

"That would have been a better idea," James offered. Washington ripped the paper himself, but the Lawrence's gasped. Lafayette laughed. It was an impressive gift. 

"A toy kitchen! How sweet!" Eliza said. 

"It'll fit perfectly in the playroom," Lafayette agreed. He knew Lawrence would have a lot of fun with the play set. He loved being in the kitchen while they were making dinner. Lafayette couldn't wait until they could teach Lawrence to cook. Now they could get him started early. 

"You know you're going to have to start fake eating plastic food right?" Alexander pointed out. 

"It'll be worth it," Washington replied. Lawrence nodded his head, but Lafayette knew he had no idea what was being discussed. 

"I cook?" Lawrence wondered. He twisted around to ask James the question. 

“You cook,” James agreed, pushing Lawrence’s hair away from his face. Washington lifted up three identical presents. 

“Those are ours,” John noted. Washington nodded his head and helped Lawrence open the first. Lafayette smiled at the stuffed turtle, snapping too many pictures when Lawrence hugged it close to his chest. The next present revealed a stuffed lion, clearly for Alexander, and then a fluffy stuffed alligator. Lawrence tried to hold all three in his arms, but combined they were too much for him. 

“Animals!” Lawrence shouted. Alexander and John high fived while Aaron gave Lawrence an adoring look. 

“Great idea,” Thomas admitted.

“He can dress them up too,” Maria suggested. None of them wanted to declare a winner of their earlier argument. There was no point after the amazing reactions Lawrence had given all of them. Washington continued to open more gifts. Knox gave Lawrence toy soldiers and a toy set to go along with them. John Adams’ gift was a set of new books. One allowed the reader to record their voice. Lafayette’s parents had sent new clothes and a globe. Angelica sent a large blanket. 

Everyone moved into the dining room once all the presents had been opened. James placed Lawrence in his high chair before making his way over to Thomas. Lafayette smiled to himself as Thomas pulled James close. He watched as they whispered to each other with serious looks on their face. Perhaps they would be adding to their family soon. They would be amazing fathers.

Aaron, John, and Alexander took their seat at the table, sitting in a row. Lafayette noticed that they were all holding hands. Three people that no one ever expected. Lafayette was so happy for his friends. They were interlocking rings, each their own person who went their own direction at times, yet when they came together, they were much stronger. John and Alexander talked in low voices while Aaron got pulled into a conversation with Maria and Eliza. 

Washington went into the kitchen to get the cakes. After much debate, they decided to get two separate cakes. One was for the adults and the other was simply for Lawrence. It would allow Lawrence to enjoy his cake to the fullest while still leaving something for everyone else. 

“Have you guys decided yet?” Lafayette overhead Maira asked. He turned back to the conversation at hand. 

“I think so,” Aaron answered, glancing at John and Alexander. 

“We just need one more visit to be sure,” John added. Alexander nodded his head, but he was unusually quiet. Lafayette was hopeful that they would adopted. They had made over four trips to Maria and Eliza’s orphanage and each time Alexander came back with more stories about the same two children. It was a big decision, one that could not be made lightly, yet Lafayette truly hoped they would choose to expand their family. 

“Do you know where I put the lighter?” Washington asked before setting one cake on the table. Lafayette thought for a moment. 

“Above the sink?” he offered. They hadn’t used it in a while, but Lafayette thought that’s where they had put it. 

“I’ll look,” Washington replied, kissing Lafayette’s cheek quickly as he passed. 

“Let’s take this off before you make a mess of yourself,” Lafayette suggested to his son. He took Lawrence’s shirt off and folded it up. Hopefully he wouldn’t get frosting on his pants. Hopefully. 

“Found it!” Washington called. 

“Great!” Lafayette shouted back. He booped Lawrence’s nose before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Daddy loves you,” he whispered. “He loves you so very much.” 

“Love you,” Lawrence echoed. Lafayette’s heart melted at the words. Such a sweet boy. 

“Go ahead and start singing,” Washington said. Lafayette pulled away and pulled out his phone again. 

“Happy birthday to you!” 

Washington walked into the dining room carrying a small green cake with two candles on top. Washington and Lafayette had fought over the idea of using candles before Washington finally won. If anything went wrong, Lafayette would be the first person to say ‘I told you so.” 

“Happy birthday to you!” 

Washington placed the cake in front of Lawrence, being mindful to keep it far enough away that the boy couldn’t reach the flames. Lafayette took as many pictures as he could. He wanted to capture the moment perfectly. 

“Happy birthday, dear Lawrence!” 

Lawrence looked around the room in awe and confusion. He tried to sing along, but he gave up quickly to stare at the cake candles instead. He reached out towards the cake. 

“Cake! Cake!” 

“Happy birthday to you.” 

“Blow, Lawrence, blow!” Washington said, demonstrating himself. Lawrence copied him and blew as hard as he could. One of the candles went out right away. 

“Again,” Washington called. Lawrence did it again and again, but the second candle was more stubborn. Washington blew it out with Lawrence and the room cheered. Lawrence screamed in happiness. Washington quickly pulled the candles out of the cake and offered it to Lawrence. 

“Dig in, son. Daddy won’t even care if you get all messy today,” Washington offered. 

“That’s case Papa is giving you a bath,” Lafayette replied as he switched to the video camera on his phone. Lawrence glanced between the two of them before shoving both his hands into the cake. Washington and the rest of the room laughed. Lafayette caught everything on tape, loving the excitement on his son’s face and the pure happiness on Washington’s. 

It was such a beautiful moment, one that Lafayette would never forget. Lafayette couldn’t be happier with his life. Lawrence was the light of their lives, bringing so much joy and excitement. Lafayette glanced around the room. He was glad that his son had so many people who loved and cared about him. They were all part of a family. One that was ever growing as more people joined. There was no where else on Earth that Lafayette would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's my birthday, I figured I would give you all some fluff! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't forget that I take prompts for this story, as well as full requests, on tumblr @holdthesewords


End file.
